


Mine

by starrelia (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Cisgender, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starrelia
Summary: “I tried to find something in you to redeem you.” Genji says. “But then I realised, there’s nothing left to you.”Or, in which Oni!Genji kills Hanzo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick copy paste from the tumblr post:
> 
> Inspired [by this post by lvtro and by the illustration on said post by nohaijiachi](http://lvtro.tumblr.com/post/153008919290/nohaijiachi-senpai76-senpai76-genjis-oni)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Edit: For some reason, AO3 bugged and posted this twice? Sorry.

Moonlight shines in through the small windows of Hanamura castle, illuminating Hanzo on his back – his hair spreads around him, as though they wish to mimic a halo, and he stares up at the oni mask that stares down at him jeeringly. He can practically see through the mask, see the sneer on his brother’s – his brother’s… -- scarred face, and he coughs and chokes as more blood sputters out of his mouth.

It dribbles to the sides of his face, mixing in with saliva and he exhales and inhales heavily, shakily. “G… Genji.” Hanzo rasps out, his voice a plea and robotic fingers stroke at his wounds, before he is once again punched in his already bruised face. He chokes and gags, tongue heavy in his mouth and he feels—he feels as though it is swollen, taking up space in everything…

But he knows better.

“Think up on your actions, brother.” Genji says cruelly, his voice a perverse mix of natural and digitised, and Hanzo feels a lump form in his throat as he remembers that this is all _his_ fault. “Like you have for so many years.” He hisses.

Bruising and harsh fingers grasp at his cheeks and force him to look into that mask – to stare into the deep red hatred that oozes from Genji like a monstrous aura. “I…” Hanzo attempts, but Genji punches him and speaks instead. “I had thought that I could possibly _forgive_ you, brother.” Genji’s voice is light, soft, as though he is sharing a joke.

If this is a joke, then Hanzo can’t bring himself to laugh. Quite literally, actually, the very thought sends pain running through him. “I spent my time thinking… perhaps, perhaps there is something in you that can redeem you.” Genji shakes his head then. “Then, I realised… what is there to redeem in you?

“A worthless drunk you are now, not even part of the Shimada clan. Look at the foolish heir, drowning in his own blood and misery!” He imagines that if Genji isn’t wearing the mask right now that his brother will spit on him. The spite in his voice is enough to let him know of his disdain for Hanzo now. “I see now I was wrong. You can’t even be useful to Talon, brother.”

Fear seizes his heart. “N… no.” Hanzo rasps out, his voice so alien to him now. His vision is blurry, ever so slowly fading but he struggles to stay conscious. “No!” He manages to say this with more conviction, but Genji merely presses down on Hanzo’s head and forces him to lay his head sideways.

He wipes bloodied fingers clean on his attire, as black as an endless void, and reaches up to grab Hanzo’s hair tie. “You will not need this anymore.” Genji says. “I believe I will take this now.”

The tie is set aside, placed daintily so as if it is more valuable than Hanzo’s life itself. He reaches for his discarded sword then – a blade as monstrous as his uniform – and he raises it above Hanzo’s exposed chest.

“Goodbye, brother.” Hanzo doesn’t need to see his brother’s face to know that he is genuinely _smiling._ “I will see you in hell.”

The crimson blade plunges deep into his heart, and Hanzo’s world becomes an endless, muted black.


End file.
